War Of The Mountains
War Of The Mountains is a work-in-progress story by Night★Fury Warrior. It was initially created on the 11th of November, 2015. It is a wide collection of crossovers. First Section Preview The Blue Mountains of New South Wales, Australia. The Glass House Mountains of Queensland, Australia. Two totally unrelated places, from two warring states, in one resilient country. But one day, the friendly rivalry of Queensland and New South Wales ended. In-fact, the states themselves had been turned into barren wastelands by a merciless nuclear attack which destroyed the whole country. Except for a select few places. These places included Uluru/Kata-Tjuta, Glasshouse Mountains, and the Blue Mountains. But quite a long time had passed since the attack, and old rivalries came back. And they were bigger than ever. Instead of friendly competition between QLD and NSW in the State Of Origin games, it had turned into a war. The mountains were the only safe-points in the wasteland, still green and untouched by nuclear radiation. But both the Blue Mountains and the Glass House Mountains had supplies the other needed, and they didn’t intend to share. And so, the War of the Mountains began. Glasshouse Mountains, The Glass House Mountains; 2103 EST (Earth Standard Time) Three years had passed since the start of the War of the Mountains. It had taken a toll on the survivors of the original Nuclear Attack, but the responsibility was falling on the next generation now. A training fight between two young teenagers was taking place on the ground of what used to be Glasshouse Mountains State School. One of the teenagers was a boy with short spikey black hair and dark grey-black eyes. He wielded a black sword and was pushing his opponent back a little bit. But his opponent was intentionally holding back. Said opponent was a girl, also with black hair, but her hair was rather long and done in two twintails. One longer than the other. She had deep blue eyes and was very pale. She wielded a black katana. She smirked at how strong the boy had gotten, but stopped holding back. She swung her katana and it stopped right at the boy’s throat. “Damnit Stella, stop holding back like that. That's why I can’t beat you, because you never let me practice properly against your full skill,” he said. “Well you certainly did better that time, Kazuto,” replied the girl whose name was Stella. Kazuto sheathed his sword, and Stella did the same. Kazuto Kirigaya was 16 years old, while Stella Kuroi was 14. But Stella had a secret behind her skill with the blade, and her unexpected strength. While she looked like she didn’t have any muscle on her at all, she was stronger than the mech suits that were out on the front lines of battle. Stella, like a few others, had been exposed to nuclear radiation before they had given her immunity to it. And while that usually kills or mutates the exposed person into a monster, she was a rare exception. No-one except one or two of the other radiation survivors knew of her exposure. The radiation had given her superhuman strength, along with superhuman speed, agility, and senses. But she hadn’t used her full powers in battle before. Because her powers were even more inhuman than her strength and such. She only used one of those powers, and that was her Black Blade. The katana she had just been fighting with. She could spawn it out of thin air, along with something called a Rock Cannon. Those who knew about her powers, called her Black Rock Shooter. Another thing that she had managed to get under control, was when she fought, usually her left eye would flame up with a blue flame. Good thing it didn’t show up during practice matches. “Hey Stella, what do ya say we call it a day,” said Kazuto. “Gettin’ tired, Kirigaya?” she teased. “You wish Kuroi! I just don’t feel like doing anymore practice matches,” he said. Stella laughed quietly to herself. It wasn’t common to see Stella laugh or even smile, but her close friends could bring those things out. Kazuto was one of them, along with her best friend and fellow radiation survivor, Savara Rein. The two teenagers left the grounds of the old school, and headed back to the Glasshouse vault. Vaults were scattered all over the country, it was where everyone had stayed while the radiation calmed down. But the vaults in the mountains were the only ones that had opened, because the radiation was still dangerous and only the vaults in the Glass House Mountains area and the Blue Mountains area had vaccinations to make people immune to the radiation. It was getting dark when the two entered the vault, so they settled in for the night. Katoomba, The Blue Mountains; 2103 EST Meanwhile, another training match between two more teens was happening on the grounds of what used to be Katoomba North Public School. This time, both teens were girls. One had relatively long black hair that splayed out behind her. She had red eyes and two bows in her hair. She wielded a giant black laser rifle which could also double as a sword. The other girl had long pink hair which flowed down her back with two strands down her front on either side. She also had pink eyes. Her weapon was a white sword-like laser gun. Much different to the first girl’s gun, yet the same type of thing. The pink-haired girl shot at the black-haired girl, but she dodged and rushed in. The two clashed swords for a while, before the black-haired girl jumped away much higher and farther than any normal human could jump, and shot a barrage of lasers at the pink-haired girl. Eventually, one of the shots hit their target. The pink-haired girl was blasted back onto the ground and temporarily rendered helpless by the stun blast. “Not bad Uni, you’ve gotten a lot better since our last match,” said the pink-haired girl. “I finally beat you Nepgear!” laughed the black-haired girl who had been called Uni. She walked over to Nepgear and helped her up. “I’m glad you’ve gotten better. It won’t be long before we have to go out to the battlefield,” said Nepgear. “And then we’ll be joining our sisters,” Uni sighed. “What’s wrong?” asked Nepgear, a concerned look on her face. “I don’t know. I guess I just want this war to end, so I can spend time with Noire,” replied Uni. Nepgear smiled and held Uni’s hand. “I want to spend time with Neptune too, but the war won’t stop unless we win,” she said. Uni nodded, a smile coming onto her face. “You’re right, Nepgear. We can win, and everything will go back to how it was,” she said. The two girls embraced one another and started making their way back to the Katoomba vault. Both Nepgear Platune and Uni Lastan were 15 years old. They were the younger sisters of Neptune and Noire, who were both radiation exposure survivors. Nepgear and Uni were too. All four of them had the same sort of transformation powers, but only Neptune and Noire had revealed them. They could transform into Goddess-like forms which gave them superhuman abilities and even flight. There were a few girls who had this power, apart from those already mentioned, there were Blanc, Rom, and Ram Lowe, Uzume Tennouboshi, Plutia Pteltune, Peashy Eden, and Vert Lebox. Though the girls only knew of one other person who was a radiation survivor and hadn’t revealed their powers yet, they called her Sing Love, but her real name was Estella Noral. Nepgear and Uni arrived at the vault as it was getting dark, and decided to head to their rooms to get some sleep. Category:Story Category:WIP